A Date with Demons
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: Lucia and Rina along with their boyfriends go out for a night of fun; little do they know what awaits them! Chapter 2 is up, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is a joint effort between MeowMoon and Awesome Rapidash. Lucia and Rina along with their boyfriends go out for a night of fun; little do they know what awaits them!

_**A Date with Demons**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Lucia sighed as she walked into the kitchen area of the Pearl Piari. A scowl appeared on her face as she eyed the stacks of yet unwashed dishes that had begun to pile up. She knew that if her big sister Nicola were to see that…. well, it wouldn't be a good thing!

"Hey Lucia-chan, are you getting ready to do the dishes?" Hanon asked as she stepped into the room.

The pink pearl Princess turned and frowned at her friend. "Um, as I remember Hanon, it was your turn to do them, not mine!"

"Hm, I don't remember it being that way," the blue haired mermaid replied. "I seem to remember you wanting to trade with me."

Lucia sighed. "That was last week! And anyway I don't have time to do dishes; I'm going out with Kaito."

A curious look filled the aquamarine mermaids face. "Oh, where are you going if I may ask?"

"Geez Hanon, you are so nosey! But since you asked… I'll tell you," Lucia paused for a moment and after filling a glass with some water and taking a drink, she continued. "First we are going out for dinner and then to that new show that just opened in town!"

"Really, how did you manage to get tickets to that? I heard that it's been sold out for a while."

The blond haired girl simply giggled. "I have my ways Hanon-chan. Oh, but there was something I wanted to ask you…. Nah, you probably wouldn't be interested anyway."

"If it has anything to do with the dishes, then you would be right. However, if it has something to do with that new show, then I'm all ears!"

Lucia smiled. "I just happen to have two extra tickets… and if you and Nagisa-kun were interested, maybe you could join us?"

Hanon's face lit up with excitement, but she frowned a moment later. "I wish I could, but Nagisa is busy with his schoolwork and for now he is forbidden to go out on weekdays until his grades go up."

"Hm, that's too bad for you."

Hanon was about to reply when Rina and Coco walked into the room. "Hey you two, what's going on?" Coco asked as she took a seat at the large wooden table.

Hanon sighed. "Lucia's got extra tickets to that new show and I can't go."

"Hm, that is a problem, why can't you go?"

"Well, I can, but Nagisa-kun is currently on house arrest until his grades at school improve." Hanon answered solemnly. She gave the two girls sitting at the table a curious look. "Hey maybe one of you could go?"

Coco shook her head almost immediately. "Nah, I've read the reviews for that show and it doesn't really seem like my cup of tea if you know what I mean." She then turned her attention to the green haired princess seated across from her. "What about you Rina-chan, you were just saying that you wanted to do something with Masahiro-kun. This sounds like just the thing!"

"Yeah, how about it Rina-chan, I'm sure we will have a great time together!"

Rina sighed softly. To her, the idea of a good time was more along the lines of a quiet walk along the beach. "I don't know… I haven't heard much about this show and all. How do I know that we'd enjoy it?"

The pink princess pondered that for a moment; suddenly a smile filled her face. "You know, I read that they have several comedians that appear at time throughout the acts." She smiled even wider. "And I know how much you like comedians Rina-chan!"

Knowing that there were comedy acts was enough for her. "Alright Lucia-chan, I'll go with you. I suppose Kaito-kun will be there as well?"

The blond nodded eagerly. "Of course he will be!" She gave her friend a curious look. "Will you bring Masahiro-kun?"

Rina's cheeks flushed a deep crimson at the mention of her boyfriend. "Um… I can ask if he's available."

Coco scowled at the green haired girl. "What do you mean Rina-chan? You were just saying on the way down here how he and you have nothing to do."

"Thanks for reminding me Coco-chan." Rina huffed in reply. "I guess we will both be joining you then. What time shall we meet you?"

"I'd say we all meet up here in the lobby around 6 o'clock. That will give us plenty of time to eat before we need to be at the show." The pink pearl Princess giggled loudly. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Her friend's giggling caused Rina to sigh once more. _"What have I gotten myself in to this time?" _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ Thank you to everyone who has read and special thanks to those who left us a review! We really appreciate it! This chapter was written by MeowMoon.

_**Chapter 2 **_

Finally it was six o'clock! Rina and Lucia met in the lobby.

"Okay!" Lucia shouted happily. Rina looked at her "First of all, thank you, Rina, for coming along" she smiled widely. Rina looked at her confused.

"Err… The pleasure is all mine…" the green haired girl said. She took her cell phone out from her bag. Lucia continued:

"We are first going to the _Diamond!_" she started bouncing.

"WHAT? YOU SAID THAT WE SHOULD EAT BEFORE SIX O'CLOCK AND NOW YOU ARE SAYING THAT WE ARE GOING TO EAT… AGAIN?" But suddenly, Rina looked interested.

"_Diamond? _The _Diamond?_"

"Yes!" Lucia nodded to her. Rina's eyes suddenly sparkled.

"The restaurant that has the most beautiful meals, the biggest plasma TV, the best, well… everything? How did you…?"

"Don't ask me!" Lucia said to her and smiled once again "Ask Kaito! Everything was his idea. He planned everything!" Rina looked like she was going to scream. But, that certainly wouldn't look like her, so she calmed down.

"I'm just going to call Masahiro. Stay here" she commanded to Lucia. Lucia put her right hand on her forehead.

"Yes ma'am!" she giggled. Rina smiled to her and slowly rambled. She sat on a comfy chair and crossed her legs. Then she pressed some numbers on her cell phone and waited…

"_Beep, beep, beep…_" that was all she could hear. Rina frowned. She dialed once again.

"_Beep, beep, beep…_"

"Oh, come on!" Rina stood up. She looked at Lucia. Lucia waved at her, so she did the same. "Come on, Masahiro… What on Earth are you doing now…"

"_Beep… Hello?_" Rina's eyes once again sparkled.

"Masahiro! You…" she looked at Lucia once again and then calmed down "Lucia asked if we would come with her and Kaito to that new show in town."

"_Oh wow, that's great, but…_"

"No buts! Come to the _Pearl Piari_ immediately!" Rina shouted nervously "Love you… Bye." She hangs.

"What did Masahiro say?" Lucia asked while fixing her ribbons.

"He was… very excited. And he'll be here any second now." And you could see fire in Rina's eyes. She dreamt of going in that restaurant for some time now. She could see it in her mind: violins playing gently, elegant chairs with little diamonds attached to them, big tables with blue roses on them, a giant chandelier covered with silver and gold in the centre of the restaurant, and the biggest, most beautiful plasma TV that Rina ever saw. And now, she can finally fulfill her dream… All thanks to Lucia and Kaito. Rina thought for a moment that she loves them more than herself.

"Gee… I'm hungry just thinking of food. I haven't eaten since Hanon gave me her cookies…" Lucia looked at her stomach and then at Rina. "What's wrong with you? You look like hypnotized." She giggled. Rina then thought how the food in the _Diamond_ tastes. It has to be perfect. A nice, salty, juicy fish portion with a lemon beside… A grilled salmon and potato chips… A beautiful and special blue ice-cream that is made only in this restaurant covered with something that looks like a stardust… something gold…ish. Both Lucia and Rina sighed.

"I'm hungry too! Let's go without Kaito and Masahiro." Rina stood up, ready to leave.

"No!" Lucia stood up too, trying to stop Rina from leaving. "We have to wait for them…"

"WHY?" Rina asked nervously.

"Because… Kaito has the passes for the restaurant and tickets for the show…"

Rina thought that she's going to kill Lucia, but she calmed down. Lucia smiled innocently to her.

"And where exactly is Kaito?"

"Um…" Lucia started whistling insecurely.

"Lucia?"

"He's maybe… sleeping?"

"Lucia…"

"Y-Yes, Rina?"

"I'll kill you… Call him!" Rina yelled at her. Yeah… Plasma TV really has influence on her…

"Okay, okay!" Lucia started calling. And Kaito answered right away!

"Kaito! Hi! Where are you?" she giggled again.

"_Oh, hey, Lucia! I'm on my way."_

"Okay! Bye!" she hanged. "He'll be here in a second" she spoke to Rina. Then somebody opened a door. It was Kaito.

"You weren't joking…" Rina looked surprised at Kaito and then at Lucia. Kaito put his surfboard on the floor and wiped his forehead. Lucia looked at him dreamy.

"Hey, girls, sorry for waiting, I had to surf." Kaito smiled to them.

"Okay, since we're all here, let's go to the _Diamond_!" Rina shouted excitingly. Lucia was confused.

"What about Masahiro?" she asked Rina. The green pearl princess just shook her hand.

"Forget him, he'll come…"

"You didn't really plan to forget me, right?" suddenly Masahiro asked. He was standing at the beginning of lobby. His forehead was covered with a big bruise. But, he smiled anyway.

"What happened to you?" Rina asked him concerned. She went to him slowly.

"Why thanks for worrying… I had a little tougher battle and then…"

"How are you supposed to go into the _Diamond _looking like that?" Rina interrupted Masahiro. He slapped his forehead. Lucia and Kaito laughed.

"Okay, let's go…" Kaito said and took Lucia's hand. Lucia clang to him. Rina put a hat on Masahiro's head.

"There… Now you won't embarrass me…" Rina smiled. Masahiro kissed her on the cheek and they slowly went outside together.

Street lights were soon on, illuminating streets, giving them the unique shine. Moonlight shined along with stars above. A gentle breeze was passing by, caressing grass and lovely flowers in the park. The night was perfect. And, as Kaito, Masahiro, Lucia and Rina were slowly going; they could see a figure of a giant and beautiful restaurant. Finally, there was the _Diamond _in its full shine and beauty. Rina's eyes quickly sparkled.

"Th-th-th-the…" she murmured. Masahiro hugged her and smiled.

"Welcome to the _Diamond_, my friends!" Kaito shouted happily. They were in front of a giant, blue restaurant with golden decorations. It was perfect. A man that was standing at the entrance of this restaurant approached them.

"Your passes, please." He said with elegance. Kaito put his hand in his right pocket and pulled out four blue passes. He gave them to the man.

"You may enter." The man said. He opened the door for them. Rina clenched Masahiro's hand as they were entering. Lucia giggled.

"We're finally here!" Lucia said happily and looked at her friends.


End file.
